


Passion in Life

by SanjiTrash



Category: One Piece, anime - Fandom, zosan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet Dancer!Sanji, F/F, F/M, Just a bunch of young kids trying to get through some tough times, M/M, Multi, Personal Trainer!Zoro, Supportive Dad!Zeff, also some very tragic back stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjiTrash/pseuds/SanjiTrash
Summary: Sanji was finally accepted into The Red Line Academy of Dance and one step closer to realising his dream of becoming a professional ballet dancer. Through the ups and downs of being in one of the prestigious dance school's in the state; Sanji is glad that he has his friends, family and mentors on his side. But will one unfortunate incident stop Sanji from achieving his dream? And why does he keep running into that god forsaken cactus? Stay tuned to find out





	1. Destroying the Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey, so this is like kinda my first time writing fanfic but not really idk. This is actually a side project I'm doing to keep my mind on track and I've had this modern headcannon for a while that if Sanji wasn't a chef that he would be that amazing ballet dancer (you know, legs for day and amazing flexibility) hell I'm actually surprised I never saw any fanfic like that. Idk maybe there is and I didn't see it.
> 
> I do not own One Piece pls dont sue

The Red Line Academy of Dance is one of the hardest places to be accepted. Not only do you need to have a special scholarship, but also a list of references to back you up on your talents plus the very unrealistic price of their entrance fee and majority of the people who pay the entry fee don’t even get accepted. This why Sanji Black is currently crying tears of joy into his adoptive father’s shoulder right now. Never in his life did he think he could prove everyone wrong by getting accepted. The hours, blood, sweat and many tears poured into rehearsing the same piece until he could perform it like second nature made everything a lot brighter for Sanji. His dream was finally coming true!

 

Zeff slowly released the bear hug he pulled Sanji into to wipe the tears of joy currently staining his cheeks.

“I’m so proud of you eggplant,” he beamed. “So very proud,”

“Shut up geezer, people will start thinking you have a heart,” Sanji sniffled, turning away to hide the blush currently staining his cheeks. Zeff rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his adoptive son, his little eggplant deserved a break. There was a slight moment where he thought Sanji might not make it.

 

After a stupid incident involving someone (Patty) spilling cooking oil and not cleaning it up properly, Sanji fell and landed on his wrist crooked, spraining it badly. After Zeff had ripped a new asshole into said employee (Patty), Sanji was banned from all Baratie duties including food prep and waiting tables until his wrist was fully healed, which drove him up the wall. Zeff hated banning him from the restaurant, seeing as it was Sanji’s only other healthy outlet, but he couldn’t risk the injury and jeopardising everything Sanji had worked so hard to achieve. But it all came through, even if he did have to break his ‘no buying cigs for Sanji’ pledge he made with himself.

 

Zeff finally let Sanji have his moment to call and tell all his friends about being accepted and headed back down to the restaurant below to see how much Patty and Carne had fucked up while he was gone. He still couldn’t believe his eggplant was finally having his dream realised. The first person Sanji called was his ballet teacher Robin, to which she hummed knowingly telling him that she knew he always had it him.

“Yeah but I wouldn’t be where I am without your guidance Robin-dear,” he said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. She chuckled on the other end of the phone.

“Sure I gave you guidance, but you’re the one who followed through and achieved your dream,”

“Ah my sweet Robin, never wanting to take full credit for anything,” he replied smoothly.

“I take my credit when I feel like I deserve it but I’ll have to let you go now, I’m almost done closing up the studio and Franky has a surprise for me that I can’t be late for,” she replied, the sound of shuffling papers in the background.

“Okay, enjoy your night and tell Franky I said hi!” he beamed before they exchanged goodbyes and hanging up. He could feel his phone vibrating to the outrageous amounts of messages from his friends saying _congratulations!!1!!_ and _I knew you could do it Sanji!!!_ And a really good one from Luffy he made out as saying _THIS CALLS FOR A MASSIVE CELEBRATION WITH FOOD AND BEER AND MORE FOOD_ along with a lot of incoherent words. Poor Luffy was so excited that his brain couldn’t keep up with his fingers. Sanji rolled his eyes at Luffy’s gibberish message but knew he meant well and texted him, Nami and Usopp to come by the restaurant after closing to celebrate. Zeff wouldn’t mind, as long as he cleaned up afterwards. He put his phone on charge and changed out of his Sous Chef outfit into comfortable sweats and an old baggy shirt he had lying around and decided to take a nap before he had to deal with a hungry, excited Luffy. The kid meant well, he could just only handle him in small increments. Sanji collapsed on his bed and let his eyes rest for a couple hours, preparing himself for the rude awakening he was going to receive from his ever-loving best friend.

 

~x~x~

 

Sanji awoke to his bed currently wobbling thanks to the monkey currently jumping up and down. “Sanji! It’s dinner time!” Luffy bellowed before a swift kick caught on the back of his shin before he was hurled to the floor.

 

“You wake up my old man and I will fillet you into next week!” Sanji seethed, obviously annoyed about his rude awakening.

“Ow Sanji! That’s no way to treat your friends,” Luffy whined, rubbing his injured cheek from when his face hit the floor. “I thought I’d wake you up before Nami and Usopp came over so you could start cooking that awesome celebration meal you promised!” Luffy beamed again before receiving another swift kick to the head.

“Who said I was cooking _you_ food?” Sanji growled, slowly making his way out of bed and checking the time. _’21:45, sweet the restaurant closed 15 minutes ago’_ Sanji grabbed his hoodie off the floor and grabbed Luffy by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen entrance, pushing him toward the serving window. “Stay there stupid while I prepare something,” Sanji glowered while he made his way to the fridge. While Sanji say’s he’s not going to cook, he’ll still do it anyway. Feeding those who we’re hungry and always respecting women were the two things Zeff had drilled into him from a young age. That and to always be true to yourself and follow your dreams. _‘I’m just going to make pizza and pasta, it feeds everyone and has enough meat to keep the human garbage can happy’_ he thought as got out the prepared pizza dough, the meat tray and the spaghetti. Sanji started to roll the air bubbles of the dough when he heard Luffy’s old-school Nokia vibrate. It was the only phone that Luffy couldn’t break so his Grandfather let him keep it, seeing as he didn’t want to spend money on what would’ve been Luffy’s 9th iPhone.

“Nami and Usopp are here! I’ll let them in!” Luffy yelled gleefully, jumping through the service window to the front entrance.

“Luffy shut up! My dad is asleep up stairs you moron!” he snarled, lighting up the saucepan to cook the diced steak he planned to throw on. He heard Luffy struggle to open the front door and rolled his eyes. “The front door is locked you dickhead, they’re coming through the employees entrance in the back alley!” Sanji harshly whispered through the service window, resisting the urge to roundhouse kick his best friend’s skull in. ‘ _12 years, we’ve been best friend’s for 12 years and you still can’t remember that the back entrance is used after closing hours’._ He heard his dear old friend mutter and ‘oh yeah’ before bolting past Sanji in the kitchen to let in his friends.

 

Sanji went back to the pizza he was preparing, sprinkling the cooked steak on top of the ham and cabanossi and started to prepare the bacon to place. He could hear the quiet murmuring of his sane friends behind the ever-loud Luffy, all expressing their excitement for Sanji. Sanji turned slightly and nodded a hello to Usopp and Nami. Nami had on some tight jeans that hugged her curves fantastically along with a ‘G.L State’ Hoodie while her long, orange hair was pulled into a bun. Usopp had his dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail under his beanie while wearing his baggy jeans and his favourite Star Wars shirt. Usopp had a case of Corona on his shoulder while Nami was holding a 6-pack of cruisers in her hand, making their way toward the meat cool room to store their very-much legally bought alcohol.

 

“How did you get the booze? I’m the only one out of us that can legally buy?” Sanji inquired.

“I had this case left over from my dad’s farewell party while Nami wanted to try out the fake I.D. she made,” Usopp replied, closing the cool room door. Sanji hummed in acknowledgment, knowing full well not to judge Nami’s intentions. Not only was it rude to judge a lady on her choices, but also he knew full well the power of Nami’s fist when she was angry. Nami giggled, still proud that her I.D. worked on that poor store clerk and made her toward one of the dining tables, pushing it towards another one to make a decent size table for the group.

 

“Did I say congratulations yet Sanji?” Nami asked, straightening out the tablecloth.

“Yes you did, I think about 17 times actually,” Sanji laughed as put the pizza in the pizza oven and started on the spaghetti bolognaise.

“Well if anyone deserves it, it’s you Sanji,” Usopp said as he patted Sanji on the back of the shoulder.

“Naw thanks guys, you’re gonna make me start crying if you keep this up,” Sanji blushed, turning back to the mince currently simmering in the pot. Luffy appeared out of nowhere currently holding a bottle of Corona in each hand, both open.

“We only do it because we love you,” Luffy said, throwing his arm over Sanji’s shoulders. Sanji welcomed the embrace this time, seeing as Luffy was behaving himself in the kitchen.

“Yeah and because you’re finally having your dream come true. I mean, it’s not everyday we have one of our best friend’s be accepted to R.L hell the last time you guys all freaked out was when I got accepted to P.H School of Engineering,” Usopp replied, getting the plates and cutlery out and setting the table that Nami made, Sanji secretly glad Luffy didn’t try and set the table this time.

“That’s because we knew you’d get in, same with Sanji. You guys doubt yourselves too much,” Luffy slurred, currently on bottle number 5. Sanji rolled his eyes again, _‘Great, now that idiot now has to crash at my place or Garp will kill me again’_.

 

Sanji got the family sized pizza out of the oven, along with the massive bowl of pasta and brought it out to the neatly set table. The group all sat down and took their slice of pizza and pasta while they all beamed at Sanji about his new school. Sanji was excited and nervous to say the least but mostly excited, he still couldn’t believe he was going to R.L.

“So do you think you’ll finally meet your future wife there?” Nami asked with a sly grin.

“Or husband? Seeing as you swing both ways,” Usopp continued, also giving Sanji a knowing smirk. He was just thankful Luffy was inhaling pasta and not contributing to this conversation.

“I don’t think I’ll find my kind of guy at R.L but maybe I don’t know,” Sanji blushed, stirring the pasta around on his plate and avoiding eye contact.

“That’s right, you’re into tough, bulky guys,” Usopp grinned, nudging Sanji’s shoulder slightly.

“Oh come on, why are you guys so hell bent on me finding someone?” Sanji whined, knowing full well every time they get together they go into detail about his love life.

“We just want you to be happy Sanji!” Luffy’s muffled reply came, currently spitting food across the table thanks to his very polite and up to date table manners.

“No! I am not getting a ‘life in love’ lesson from that glutton sitting across from me,” he complained, crossing his arms and pouting. “How in god’s unholy name you found someone who can tolerate you is beyond me,”

“And he’s a doctor!” Luffy beamed, obviously oblivious to the jab Sanji made at him. Nami rolled her eyes and ignored the idiot sitting next to her.

“What we’re trying to say is that we know you’re still hurting from the way your last relationship ended and we want you to know that we just want you to be happy,” she comforted, taking hold of his hands from across the table.

“I am happy,” Sanji replied, taking a swig of his Corona. “I got accepted into R.L, I have the support of Zeff and you guys, there’s a new gym that opened above the studio...” Sanji trailed off, taking another swig of his beer. “But seriously, I haven’t been this happy since adoption day so thank you guys so much,”

The group all smiled fondly at him getting sentimental as Luffy raised his 15th beer for a toast.

“To Sanji,” Luffy stated.

“To Sanji!”

 

TBC

 


	2. Falling for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there lovelies~! Thank you so much for everything! Sorry it took so long, I've been having some mental health issues and cause I'm off meds, I'm having a hard time adjusting. But it's getting there slowly

It had been a week since Sanji was accepted at R.L and he still couldn’t believe it. Robin had given him a week off practice so he could focus on preparing for the class and prac courses. He had just gotten an email from R.L with his new timetable and requirements of what was needed for each subject. ‘ _Wow, there’s more theory involved in this than I thought’_ Sanji thought as he was reading his timetable. He took a sip of his green tea before scrolling down and finding the books he would need to purchase for his classes, _‘$110 for one book about Neoclassical Ballet? Jesus Christ, hopefully Zeff can help me out’_ he thought, taking a bite out of his grilled cheese and tomato toasted sandwich. Nami had told him not to take out any loans until he was 100% sure that he needed the books for the subject. He knew so many kids whose lives were made hell by student loans and the last thing he needed was his unofficial accountant bellowing at him about his finances.

 

While reading through his requirements, Sanji heard his phone vibrate next to him. A text from Luffy reading,

_Tarrao got off work early and IM HUNGRY_

Sanji picked up his phone and rolled his eyes _‘of course the bottomless glutton is hungry’_. Sanji ignored the message to read through the rest of the requirements. _‘I must complete 4 theory classes and 2 practical classes in order to pass semester one. Students caught cheating will be suspended immediately and indefinitely; seems fair I guess’_ Sanji shrugged as he went to put his empty tea cup and plate to the kitchen nook in the living area, rinsing them in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. Stretching his arms above his head, Sanji let out a yawn before heading back to his room and checking his phone again. _5 new messages from Luffy D. Monkey_

_SANJI I WANT LUNCH_  
SANJI   
SANJI CAN WE COME OVER FOR LUNCH??

_Sanji if a skeleton was alive, how would they poop?_

_SAAAAAANNNNNNNJIIIIIIIIII We’ll be over in 15 minutes LOVE YOU_

“That’s it, I’m gonna kill him,” Sanji said in a eerily calm matter before taking a deep breath and remembering that he did actually love his best friend and that he _didn’t_ want to run him over with his car. There was a small part of him that wondered if Luffy had undiagnosed ADD, which would explain majority of his behaviour. But according to Law, the man who put up with Luffy the most said that he does not have any attention deficit disorders and that he is quote ‘just an idiot’. How Law put’s up with him day in and day out without murdering him, Sanji will never know but commends him on his efforts.

 

Sanji pocketed his phone and headed back out to the living area, plonking himself on the lounge chair and turning on the T.V. Some midday soap opera served as white noise as his mind drifted to his R.L timetable. He still can’t believe he’s going to R.L I mean, everyone he knew who applied to R.L never got in. He felt like he was living the dream. His dream however was interrupted when he heard the heavy footsteps of someone coming up the front stairs.

“Hey eggplant, stupid and smiley are here to see ya,” Zeff grumbled as he slowly made his way into the kitchen nook. Sanji huffed and groaned before getting up off the couch and flicking the T.V. off.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be down in a sec,” he sighed before watching his dad disappear into his room. Sanji quickly changed out of his pyjama pants and old t-shirt for a pair of black skinny jeans and a navy blue hoodie and headed down into the Baratie kitchen area, where Patty was screaming at his chef’s to ‘hurry the fuck up and push out orders or Zeff will kill them’ (Patty knows first hand not to get on Zeff’s bad side) and heads out to the floor where Luffy is babbling on excitedly about his new video game while Law looks like he’s trying to bury himself in the menu. _‘Law must have just gotten out of work, poor guy is still in his E.R scrubs’_

Luffy turned to see Sanji staring blankly at him and beamed, waving his arms about like an idiot. Law turned his head slightly and nodded a hello before turning back to the menu. He looked tired, Sanji almost felt sorry for him. Law works as one of the head surgeons and founders at Heart Hospital. His reputation as surgeon was well known through Line City, most people giving him the nickname ‘the Surgeon of Death’ for his skill at saving the lives of people who seemed unsavable. He also works as a respected medical professor down at G.L state teaching young med students that human is sacred and must be treated with extreme care and efficiency.

 

“Sanji! Look! We’re on a lunch date!” Luffy beamed, obviously excited that Law is allowing him out in public. Law looked up from his menu and smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

“He was behaving himself at the hospital waiting for me, I decided to take him here as his reward,” Law said, turning his head slightly toward Sanji. “I hope you don’t mind,”

“I don’t care, I’m not working today but I do feel sorry for the poor waitress and kitchen staff that will be handling your order,” Sanji chuckled, taking his hands out of his pockets to ruffle Luffy’s hair. “Enjoy your date, I’m heading down to Robin’s studio to pick up my new stuff she ordered in,”

“Oh yeah, I don’t think I got to congratulate you yet on being accepted. Luffy has been going on non-stop about it since it happened,” Law smiled lazily, the poor guy looked like he was falling asleep at the table. “So congratulations,” Law stuck his hand out which Sanji grabbed in a firm handshake.

“Thanks man, it’s so weird like I still can’t believe it’s happening,” Sanji blushed.

“Hey after everything you’ve been through, I think you deserve it,” Law smiled at him again and they both turned to Luffy shoving his knife and fork in his mouth, pretending to be a walrus. Sanji was about to scald him until he heard Law chuckle to himself. “Don’t worry about him, I’ll punish him later,” he gave a sly wink to Sanji as he called the waitress over to their table. Sanji tried to hide the blush as he turned and waved good-bye to his friends and made his way to Robin’s studio downtown.

 

x~x~x

 

As he ascended the stairs to the ballet studio he had so many fond memories of, he could see parents with their little girls in pink tutus and hair pulled back into buns leaving with Robin waving them out. Upon seeing Sanji, her smile widened as she pulled him into a crushing hug. Sanji welcomed the embrace and tried really hard not to cry in front of her again. It wouldn’t be the first or the last time he did that, but he needed to spare the emotions today as Robin was going to give him a crash course in dance school. While Robin herself had never been to R.L she was in one of the most elite ballet companies, The Bark Company, for nearly 20 years so he would trust her opinion over any other person alive. That’s not an exaggeration; Nico Robin will forever have the last word on his ballet career.

“So where’s my surprise package you ordered for me?” Sanji asked with a little gleam in his eye as he pulled back from their hug. She simply chuckled and smiled. “It’s in the storage office room,” Robin ushered him inside the small but homey studio toward the 3 big mirrors along the back wall. She pushed against the middle mirror, opening up to where they kept their yoga mats and also her office, and pushed the large box toward Sanji.

 

It felt like Christmas again for Sanji as he ripped open the cardboard to see all of the high-end ballet gear; books, new pointe ballet shoes, new tights and leotards, one bodysuit and some DVD’s of famous live ballet performances.

“This is a gift from my old manager at Bark, he was excited about you being accepted into R.L so this is his gift for me to give to you,” Robin said as she crouched down to Sanji’s level as he was pulling all of the stuff out of the box.

“Tell him the next time I see him, I’m buying him a beer and a free meal at the Baratie,” Sanji could almost cry but again, he is not. He is a man and will not cry in front of Robin.... Again.

“A lot of these weren’t aloud to be filmed so these are very rare live performances,” Robin said, examining one of the DVD’s. “I thought you might be able to use these to either do a critical analysis on them or use them to help practice,”

“Seriously this is so amazing, thank you,” Sanji beamed as he pulled out the books. _Neoclassicism? This is the book that the school want me to pay $110 for. Did I just find a loophole?_ “Half of the books in here are books that I need,”

“My old manager use to be a classical theory professor at R.L so half of those books might have his notes in them,” Robin said as she grabbed some of the notebooks out of the box.

 

As soon as Sanji was about to thank Robin, he heard a loud bang from above them and muffled yelling. _‘It must be coming from the new gym upstairs’_ Sanji thought as he got up and peered out of the doorway. The yelling seemed to become a little clearer as Sanji saw the shadows at the top of the stairway.

“I’m not doing it! Fuck you for even thinking that!” one of the men yelled, clearly distressed about something. Sanji slowly made his way from the door toward the stairway to get a closer look at the fight.

“Look! We all took it and the boss said that if you don’t too or at least give it to your clients, you can fuck right off,” the other replied calmly, obviously trying to diffuse the situation fast. Sanji slowly ascended the stairs and peeked around the corner to the scene unfolding in front of him. Two very built men we arguing at the entrance of the new gym, Baroque Workouts, and the argument seemed to be escalating. Both men were getting in each other’s faces but the one with platnium blonde buzz cut seemed to try and end the situation by grabbing the green haired man by the collar of his training tank.

“Listen here Roronoa, the boss see’s some potential in you but I don’t and I am very happy to just end it now,” the blonde seethed in his face. “Bones,” The green haired man growled as he grabbed the hands currently buried in his collar and pushed him back toward the gym. “I don’t cheat myself and I don’t cheat my clients, I quit,” the green haired man shoved his hands in his track pants pockets.

 

As the marimo, _‘ha ha Sanji, you’re so funny’,_ started to descend the stairs, Sanji saw something in blonde man change. His eyes went dark and his body tensed as he reeled back and punched the marimo between the shoulder blades, causing him to fall, _right_ on top of Sanji. The pair fell the rest of the stairs with a loud thud. Sanji was dazed; wriggling his legs and arms to make sure he didn’t break anything again because god help this man if he did. He noticed the green haired man was lying on top of him and that he was heavy.

 

“Hey, wake up marimo,” Sanji shoved him lightly.

The green haired man started to stir. “Did you just call me marimo?”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Yes, now get off me you’re heavy,” Sanji shoved him again and the green haired man started to get the hint. He rolled off of Sanji and started to get up. “The only other person who has called me that in my life was my sister,” the green haired man said absentmindedly. Sanji watched the man stand and stretch his arms above his head, having his shirt ride up a little and _god_ he was shredded and Sanji was in heaven. It was only a slither of skin but from what Sanji’s perverted eyes saw was pure tone-ness. The green haired man turned to Sanji, still ogling him lying on the floor.

“You okay dude?” the man asked, sticking his hand out to help Sanji up. Sanji grabbed his hand as he was yanked off the ground.

“Yeah just not use to a big dude falling on top of me,” Sanji tried to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. “Uh I’m Sanji, by the way,” he stuck his hand out for the green haired man to shake, which thankfully, he did.

“Zoro,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey, I posted this while I was half asleep please tell me what you think!


	3. The Hard Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji get's tested to the limit thanks to Robin and meets a familiar face at R.L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends!  
> I'm sorry this is a bit shit and I'm really sorry about the long update. I had some stuff going on at home, at work and with me. Basically to summarise, it's been a rough month for me. I do feel bad because I started this and it was going strong and then I found out that my dad was going to rehab and the boss I liked at work was leaving and being off meds my brain isn't as focused as it should be and I'm really sorry I've deprived you. But things are better now, my dad's getting better and I've been writing other stuff I might post on here which I'm proud of. My brain's getting better, it's not there yet but it's getting there. Also off topic, how good is the new season of Samurai Jack? Like it's everything I wanted and more. 
> 
> I do not own one piece, please don't sue me Oda.

Everywhere. That stupid green haired, Adonis like creature was _fucking_ everywhere. Every time Sanji had a smoke break from the Baratie, he could see him doing push ups in the park across the street. When he was grocery shopping, he would find him in the health food section staring intently at the nutritional value of protein balls. When he was on his way to the studio, he’d see that _stupid cactus_ running past on the other side of the road and it was driving Sanji _fucking_ insane. Since the incident, Sanji had seen Zoro but that’s it. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other and Sanji was a little saddened by it. He wanted to know what happen to him at the gym, he wanted to know if he had dreams and ambitions, he wanted to run his hands along his chiselled chest and know what he sounded like when- ‘ _Sanji get your mind out of the gutter seriously, you don’t even know his last name.’_ Sanji thought, shaking the perverted imagery out of his head. He really needs a life. ‘ _What’s that thing that Nami’s always tells me to go on? Tinder? Grinder?’_ Sanji thought as he started to walk toward the ballet studio.

 It was a cooler autumn day with slight breeze that rustled Sanji’s hair as he checked his phone for new messages. One from Zeff asking him when he was coming home, one from Nami asking to meet up for drinks sometimes this week and one from Luffy that he was deliberately ignoring. He loved this time of year; it was slowly cooling down and the leaves were turning into beautiful auburn colours, it was aesthetically pleasing in his eyes. His phone vibrated again with a new message from –

  _'Ace D. Portgas? I haven’t seen him since graduation’_ Sanji thought as he stopped in his tracks to open up the message.

  _Hey Sanj, long time no see ;) Listen I’m sure Luffy told you I’m back in town and I wanna hang out with my favourite cook :) I know you’re busy but text me when you’re free, see you then boi._

“He hasn’t changed a bit,” he said aloud as he texted back a rough time he was free. It didn’t matter how long it had been since he had seen Ace, they would still talk like the best friends they were. Sanji sighed as he reluctantly opened the message that Luffy had sent. 

_SANJI ACE IS COMING HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEE WE NEED TO PAAAAARTYY._

_‘Typical Luffy, he’d celebrate crossing the street if he could’_ Sanji thought as he headed up the stairs to the studio where the lovely Robin was waiting for him. As he entered the studio he noticed Franky, thankful that he was actually wearing pants, helping pack up the mini railings for the younger children. “Hey Franky, long time no see,” Sanji greeted as he dumped his bag in the corner of the room.

“Hey kid, how’s Robin treating you?” Franky smiled as he spun around and waved.

“Like I’m in ballet boot camp,” Sanji groaned as he started his stretches. “But she means well,”

“Yeah you know Robin cares when she pushes your limits,” Franky said, closing up the storage room door.

“Speaking of, where is she?” Sanji asked as he started to pull his leg above his head.

“She just went down to Nami’s to grab coffee for us, you have a long day ahead of you,” Franky finally locked up the storage and turned to face Sanji who had just finished his leg stretches. “By the way, I need to show you something,” 

Sanji gives him a quizzical look before moving towards the burly man. Franky had put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. Sanji’s eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped open as he realised what Franky was holding. Franky opened the box up to see a beautiful solid gold ring with a small diamond in the middle, surrounded by tiny amethyst stones. The ring was absolutely beautiful and completely uncaptured everything about Robin that Sanji was starting to get emotional; he was such a hopeless romantic.

“Franky it’s beautiful, when are you doing it? Do you have anything planned?” Sanji gasped, still in shock about it.

“Tonight. I have a nice dinner planned and I’m going to take her to the beach afterwards. I’m going to take her to the rock pools where we first kissed and I’m going to ask her there,” Franky replied, putting the box back in his pocket.

“Wow Franky congrats, Robin is going to freak out,”

“What am I going to freak out about?” Robin asks, stunning Franky and Sanji as she walks into the studio, holding the tray of coffee. Franky was mumbling and scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of an excuse, to which Sanji happily interrupted.

“You’re going to freak out about my amazing transformation as a dancer after this rigorous lesson,” Sanji tried to keep his charming nature up as Robin gave him a strange look, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Thankfully, she smiled and shrugged it off and gave the coffee tray to Franky as she made her way towards Sanji. She pulled out her little notebook from her coat pocket and gave Sanji a knowing smile. The colour drained from his face and he gulped, realising that this was going to be a hard lesson. The last time she pulled out the notebook; Sanji went home with two bleeding toes, a sore core, painfully stretched legs and he managed to throw up twice in that session.

“Now I have everything you need to work on in this book, lets see how long you’ll last this time,” her knowing smile turning slightly darker and all Sanji could do was take a deep breath and brace himself for what was to come.

 ~x~x~x~x~x~

 “I swear if I have to croisé into a brisé derriere one more time I’m actually going to cut off my legs,” Sanji groaned as he downed his third beer for the night. Nami sat across from him, staring off in the distance with her chin in her hand as she heard him go on and on about how sore he was feeling.

“I can’t feel my legs Nami, I’m in a lot of pain. My abs are growing abs. Why do people call this a girl thing? I’m discovering new muscle pains with muscles I didn’t even know I had,” Sanji continued to ramble on about his pain and the intense session Robin had given him this afternoon while Nami slowly sipped at her vodka sunrise.

“I still don’t know how you do it, how do you do it? You broke your toe in senior year and _still_ performed in the Nutcracker, like why do you put yourself through that?” Nami exasperated, deciding to skull her drink as the waitress came to get them another round.

“Because I am dedicated to my art form,” Sanji proclaimed profusely as he downed the rest of his beer.

 After Sanji’s _vigorous_ session this afternoon, he decided that he deserved a treat with his favourite lady friend. While Sanji enjoyed all ladies, there was a special place in his heart for Nami, his swan. They had been friends since grade school and her family’s café was down the road from Sanji’s ballet school. Zeff would always take Sanji to _Bella-mére’s_ after every class, where he would see a young Nami and Nojiko hanging out in the kids corner of the café. As the pair grew older, they still stayed close. Nami wanted to be a financial advisor and work in the city but after her foster mother passed and Nojiko stressing out about the family business being on the verge of bankruptcy, Nami decided to use her natural gift in helping with the budget and saved the last remaining thing from their foster mother. She’s still studying financial studies at the Grand Line State University and while she’s been given offers to the biggest accounting firms in the state, she’s happy where she is right now.

 “So how’s the green haired Greek god doing?” Nami asks with a knowing smirk. Usually Sanji would be bright red but fortunately for him, he had something else up his sleeve.

“About just as well as you and the blue haired beauty behind the counter,” Sanji smugly replied, gesturing to the side of the waitress behind the bar. Now it was Nami’s turn to turn crimson.

“So you noticed?” Nami let out a defeated sigh as she downed her drink.

“You’re practically staring a hole into her, either that or you’re really into that wall over there,” Sanji shrugged as flagged down the waitress again and ordered another round of drinks. “I know you only wanted to go to Alabasta’s cause you found out she works here,”

Nami kicked his shin under the table, causing Sanji to wince and knock the table and nearly knocking their newly ordered drinks off the table.

“Nami-swan why? I’m still in pain,” Sanji pleaded; fake hurt by the whole situation.

“Cause you’re a dick sometimes,” Nami rolled her eyes and downed her drink again.

~x~x~x~

 Today was the day; it was finally the day that Sanji started at Red Line Academy of Dance. His excitement for entering R.L outweighed the hangover from hanging out with Nami last night. He always forgot her high alcohol tolerance. He had just gotten off the train at R.L Station and ascended the stairs from the underground station and his jaw dropped, the school looked even better up close. The main buildings had a beautiful gothic architectural design, the actual grounds of the school were lush and green, the fencing and gates around the school were tall with a spire, it was almost like being at Hogwarts and Sanji was ecstatic. He practically bounced into the school, gym bag slung on his shoulder with everything he needed for his first day. He had a classical dance theory and ballet renaissance theory lecture and one prac course, so he was excited to get started right away but first he had to go through orientation week. He followed the crowd toward the booth at the front of the campus office, where a bright cheery guy with long nose like Usopp’s but thicker was by a table with a massive banner that read ‘orientation’.

“Afternoon there son, you must be one of the newbie’s here on campus,” he greeted with a smile as glided towards Sanji with his clipboard. “My name’s Kaku and I’ll be helping you become acquainted with this place, what’s your name?”

Sanji was dumbfounded that someone held so much enthusiasm and happiness at nine-thirty in the morning. “Uh... Sanji? Sanji Black?”

“Sanji, Sanji... I swear I saw your- ah hah Sanji Black here you are,” Kaku happily exclaimed as he spun around and got his orientation bag. “In this bag is a map of campus; where lecture halls and studios are, cafes, libraries and performance spaces. It also has a guide of clubs you can join on campus plus any performances coming up you can either audition for or to watch if you’re into that,”

“Thanks, that’s actually really helpful. Thank you so much,” Sanji smiled back at the older student.

“Anytime chum, your first class is classical theory? That should be held in the lecture hall two, just past the library on your left,” Kaku pointed towards the left where there were a crowd of new students forming. “Just follow the crowd, you won’t get lost that way,”

“Awesome, hopefully I’ll see you soon Kaku,” Sanji waved as he followed the crowd to the lecture hall, not wanting to be late on his first day.

Sanji was lead to a newer looking building where his first lecture was being held. There was a crowd of maybe twenty in front of the building door with ‘hall 2’ written above it. _‘This must be it. Wow there are a lot of people here, are they all talented dancers? Or did money get them here? Either way, I’m going to need to step up my game’_ Sanji took a deep breath as the door opened up. The room was like an amphitheatre; there must have been about a hundred seats in there. _‘Alright, where do I sit? The front makes me look like a massive nerd, the back I’m a rebel so let’s go for a healthy middle’_ Sanji made his way to the middle section and placed his sport bag at his feet. He fished out his theory book on _Classical and Renaissance_ and his notebook and started to note the stuff that was on the board.

“Um excuse me? Do you mind if I sit here?” a sweet voice asked Sanji.

“Why certainly mademoiselle, you ca-“ Sanji stopped his sentence. It was that girl from the bar. The blue haired, brown-eyed girl that Nami was practically envisioning living the rest of her life with. She was pretty but she was even prettier up close; Nami would be so jealous right now, he’ll make sure to rub it into her face after class.

“Is something wrong?” she asked nervously. “I can go somewhe-“

“No! I mean- I’m sorry, I’m just not use to seeing such a beautiful lady up close, of course you can sit here” Sanji replied smoothly. _‘Sanji you are the suavest motherfucker on the plant’._

“Aw thank you, you’re so sweet,” she smiled as she placed her backpack on the ground. “My name’s Vivi, by the way,”

“Sanji, Sanji Black,”

“Nice to meet you Sanji but let’s get one thing straight, I’m not,” Vivi stated, full seriousness all over her once pleasant face.

“While that does break my heart a little, I won’t lay a hand on a lady who doesn’t want it,” Sanji replied back, Vivi’s face softened with that and her smile returned. She looked over at Sanji’s timetable that was currently in his notebook. “It looks like I have most of my classes with you, can we share our notes?”

“I don’t see why not, are you studying to be a ballet dancer aswell?” Sanji asked, wanting to know as much about Vivi for Nami, god he was a good friend.

“No I’m actually here for contemporary dance. My dream is to be in Broadway so all I want to do smash this course,” Vivi stated with true determination in her eye.

“That’s amazing, you’ve definitely got the beauty for Broadway. A true Idina Menzel,” Sanji stated.

“Stop it, flattery will get you no where,” Vivi replied, obviously blushing at what Sanji said.

Their conversation was interrupted by who they assumed was their professor, wearing a black suit with two golden markings over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges and standard black tie. He almost looked formal if it wasn’t for the striped shoes he was wearing. He straightened his back and pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose with his palm.

“Good morning class, my name is Professor Kuro and I’m in going to be teaching you everything about classical ballet and Renaissance ballet,” he spoke formally and his voice sent an uncomfortable chill down Sanji’s spine. “Everything I teach you in this lecture will be in the syllabus, any student who fails to attend any of my lectures without a valid excuse or has failed more than one of my test’s will be given one strike. Get three strikes and you’re not only out of my class but also out of the academy, any questions?”

The class remained silent, scared that even moving would be associated with making sound.

“Good, now turn to chapter one in your text book,” the professor turned toward the white board and started to jolt down the notes. Sanji and Vivi looked at each other, both shocked and making a silent packed that no matter what, they’re going to pass this class.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and tell me what you think! lots of love, ST <3


	4. Why do we do the things we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Vivi friendship are blossoming and one of their professor's ask some serious questions. I'm tired as shit, I don't remember what I write when I proof-read my stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends and fans!  
> I am back and not dead, just kinda getting use to not being on meds and my dad being away. It's getting better and you guys have seriously been so awesome like I was almost in tears at how nice everyone has been. Like seriously, you guys are so great with the messages and stuff and I love you all for it so much. It makes me want to keep doing it and keep pushing out these chapters more and more. I have like these two awesome headcannons, one's for Zeff which I think you guys might be able to figure out and one that I'm leaving for someone later on but I won't spoil too much ;) But seriously you guys are so great and I love you. I've actually been getting back into other things I thought I lost interest in like guitar and singing cause this is kinda of like a therapeutic release for me so me entertaining you guys is helping me cope better if you get me.
> 
> Also this new Samurai Jack is amazing like I just saw the one where the wolf helps him heal after he murdered that girl and like it just broke my heart I'm so in love with it. I don't know if the whole season has been released but I'm watching these things like week by week. I'm Australian, we don't get anything fun :( I've also been replying Until Dawn and that shit is still fucking rad. Anyway I'm gonna stop babbling and hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> I don't own one piece, pls don't sure me Oda

Sanji’s first day at R.L. had been a rollercoaster and a half. After dealing with _actual Lucifer_ Professor Kuro, he had the fortunate pleasure of meeting his ballet prac coach Bon Clay who was _way_ too comfortable in his own skin. While his eccentric and loud personally seemed to slightly terrify Sanji and a few other students, he was very passionate and dedicated to ballet like it was his livelihood. He even showed the class some new stretches that would help them with their recovery and not be as sore the next day, which he was entirely grateful for. He had a two-hour break before his final lecture about contemporary dance so he decided to text Vivi to make sure they had all their notes for Kuro’s class because god knows what their professor would be like when he was actually angry. He was actually glad he had Vivi as a study buddy; he missed a whole section about the history of ballet and Catherine de’ Medici and she missed the section about what theatres they were performed in. They were currently seated in the beanbag area in the library, highlighters in hand and making sure they had everything relating to the syllabus when Vivi looked up from her notes.

“So do you live around this area at all?” she asked, putting her highlighter away.

“I live south of here, near toward Grand Line City. I only go to school up here. What about you?” Sanji put his notes aside and decided to learn more about his new friend.

“I live about around the corner from here, I just moved out of home and I found that it was cheaper to live there then on-campus,” Vivi replied, seating herself more comfortably in her beanbag. “My father was originally against the idea, he was happy to pay for anything and everything to make sure I perused my dream but there are just some things you have to do yourself,”

“I understand completely, you need that kind of independent drive. It gives you that understanding that sometimes things aren’t always flowers and sunshine. Let’s you build resilience and try harder if you fail,” Sanji explained, leaning forward to put his notebook back in his bag. “My dad taught me that from a young age. Nothing in life comes free, as a kid I thought he was an asshole for pushing me so hard but I understand why he was like that and still is,”

“He seems like a wise man,” Vivi smiled fondly, grabbing her backpack from beside her.

“Tch, he’s a pain in my ass is what he is,” Sanji grumbled, getting up from the beanbag chair. “I’m gonna get a salad from the cafeteria before Contempary theory starts, want to come with? I’ll buy you a hot chocolate?” he extended his hand to help Vivi up from the beanbag.

“I can’t say no to free food,” Vivi replied, happily being pulled up by Sanji. The two exited the library, heading south toward the cafeteria.

“You said before that you just moved out of home, you living with any friends or anything,” Sanji asked, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder.

“Not here no, all of my friends are back home in Egypt. I’m here all by myself, you’re one of the first friend’s I’ve made since moving here,” Vivi replied, blushing slightly and avoiding Sanji’s gaze.

“Wow really?” Sanji stopped walking, surprised at her reply. She was too precious to have no friends. “Is it hard being here with all your friends still in Egypt?”

“I mean it is a little hard; I don’t get to see them as much anymore, but I want to be on Broadway so badly,” she replied, smiling sadly. “It was hard leaving them but it was a sacrifice I had to make,”

“Don’t worry my sweet, I know some good people who will make your stay here a little more... interesting,” Sanji replied, trying to cheer up Vivi.

“Oh I don’t want to impose or-“

“Nonsense, they like meeting new people. You’ll fit right in with us, next gathering we have I’ll bring you along. You can be my hot date,” Sanji winked, earning a punch in the arm from Vivi.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Compared to the class he had this morning, Sanji was a little... confused? Confused is definitely the right word to use to describe his current professor. He walked into class; black jeans and a white button up with two buttons undone, a stack of papers and folders under his left arm and a thermoset in his right. He gave off a warm and friendly vibe when he walked in and Sanji wasn’t sure what to expect. Compared to professor Kuro, this guy was almost too chill.

“Evening kiddo’s, I’m your Contempary dance professor and unlike Mr Cranky Pants, I won’t expel you for not knowing every fundamental. You guys get stuck or anything, just email me and I’ll see what I can do,” he smiled warmly to the class and placed his papers on his desk behind him. “By the way, just call me Shanks,”

Sanji and Vivi turned to each other and back to their very laidback professor. _‘Well this is certainly a change of events compared to this morning’_ Sanji thought as he pulled out his Contempary dance theory notebook and started to note down what his professor was writing on the board.

“Now before we get into the nitty-gritty of this, why do you dance?” he asked the students. The class was silent, half still petrified of professor Kuro and the other half were just confused. “That’s fine, sometimes we don’t know why we do things but by the end of this semester at least, I want you to know why you chose dance,”

The professor turned back to the whiteboard and continued writing his notes. Sanji pondered the question the professor had asked and has written it down in his book. Why did he want to dance? Sanji tried to explain it a number of times but never really had a straight answer for it. He got more injuries from dancing than any cuts and burns at the Baratie. So even after all that, why did he continue to pursue ballet?

x~x~x~x

Sanj had gotten home just after five-thirty and he was _exhausted._ He enjoyed his first day at R.L and couldn’t wait to go back but for now, he collapsed onto his bed and decided to take a well-deserved nap. He was rudely awoken however, several hours later by Zeff kicking him with his peg leg.

“Get up eggplant, dinners ready,” he grumbled as he made his way to the dining area.

“Shitty geezer,” Sanji grumbled, rubbing his head where Zeff kicked him. His brain felt like it was fried but he managed to push himself out of bed to eat. God knows Zeff would lose his mind if Sanji wasn’t eating properly. He grabbed his phone off charge and pocketed it in his hoodie as he headed toward the dining table where Zeff was currently seated.

It was rare that Sanji and Zeff had dinner together, the conflicting schedules between Zeff’s time at the restaurant and Sanji at ballet made it hard for them to see each other. Though they didn’t want to admit it, they cherished each other’s company. Zeff would complain about uptight customers while Sanji would complain about muscle cramps and pains; it was their bonding time and Sanji secretly adored it.

“So how was school? Make any friends?” Zeff asked, cutting into his steak.

“Dad I’m not eight, school was fun though. I got my first assignment; I have to do a research thesis on classical ballet and it’s origins,” Sanji replied, picking at his fried vegetables.

“Have you started it yet?” Zeff enquired, looking up from his food.

“OH my god dad, seriously,” Sanji groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“What? I want to know if my stupid kid is going to try at the school he _so desperately_ wanted to get into,” Zeff had put his cutlery down and stared down Sanji.

“What killed your love and faith in me? The navy or the Food Network?” Sanji yelled back, angrily cutting into his steak. “And yes, I have started it even though it’s due in four weeks so bite me,”

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Zeff replied calmly, going back to eating his dinner. Sanji was so angry that he felt a vain was about to burst. Zeff always did that though; pushing Sanji’s buttons to get a rise out of him. Sanji knew it was just his dad’s way of making sure he was still dedicated.

“Shitty geezer,” he grumbled, shovelling the food into his mouth. “And yes, I made one friend. Her name is Vivi,”

“Sounds made up,” Zeff mumbled, stopping his eating momentarily to stare at Sanji. Sanji used all his man and will power to hold in the urge to kick his ever-loving foster father across the room and took a deep breath, stabbing his steak with a force. Zeff just chuckled, riling up his son will always be his favourite pastime.

Dinner finished around nine; Sanji had just finished packing the dishwasher and washing the frying pan in the sink. Zeff had undone his peg leg, it resting up against the couch as was watching re-runs of Iron Chef Japan.

“Dad you’ve seen every episode like a billion times, how are you not bored of it?” Sanji asked, draining the sink and sitting down next to Zeff on the couch. He rested against the armrest, pulling his feet to rest in Zeff’s lap.

“Because unlike you eggplant, I notice new things in the way these competitors win or lose. For instance, this guy from France decided to use boiled veggies instead of steamed. It didn’t suit the dish, the flavours didn’t match what he was trying to convey in food. You need to know what you’re cooking, know what you want you’re food to say. You want to please the person eating it,” Zeff rambled on, he always got so intense and passionate when he talked about food.

“Sometimes I don’t understand you old man,” Sanji sighed, turning back to the T.V.

“And that is why you are the way you are, stubborn and stupid,” Zeff replied before having a pillow hurled at him.

x~x~x~x~x

_It was dark, Sanji thought. Very dark. He tried to make out any shapes infront of him but couldn’t and then all of a sudden there was a bright, blinding light. He shielded his eyes with his forearm and winced; he heard the subtle murmuring in the distance. He peered over his forearm and let his eyes adjust; it was an audience. He dropped his arm and took in his surroundings. He was on stage currently in the middle of ballet dancers pirouetting around him. He looked around, none of the dancers seemed to notice that he wasn’t doing anything then suddenly, all lights were on him. He didn’t know what to do, for the first time in his life he was stuck. The music stopped, the dances stopped, the audience stopped murmuring; leaving Sanji in complete silence. He couldn’t make out any of the faces, they all seemed to blur every time he tried to focus. So he did the only thing he could do, he tilted forward, raising his leg so that it was above his head. ‘The penché,’ someone off to the side murmured. He was about to jump up into a pirouette but something made him slip and he felt like he was falling off the stage. He shut his eyes and waited to collide with the hard ground but he was caught. Something caught him, and he felt like he was floating. It was peaceful; he felt warm, safe and secure in the firm hold of the stranger. Sanji could be content in that hold forever, it was so nice and safe. Sanji went to open his eyes to thank his saviour before seeing a flash of green before a loud screeching noise turned back into darkness._

x~x~x~x~x

Sanji sat up straight in bed, panting and slightly confused as to what had just happened. He ran his hand through his hair and took in his surroundings. _‘Untidy desk, Blink-182 poster, small shitty window looking out onto shitty traffic, yep this is my room’_ Sanji thought, his breathing calming down and reeling in trying to figure out what the _fuck_ that dream was. He looked over at his clock, six thirty, that’s a good enough time to be awake. It’s Thursday, so Zeff would already be awake and downstairs at the Baratie kitchen so Sanji could use this to ease his mind. He slowly got out of bed, deciding to stay in his boxers, as it was too hot to put on actual pyjama pants and headed towards his desk for his phone. Travelling to his desk, his phone started blaring Beastie Boys’ _Sabotage. ‘Fucking Luffy, I swear to Christ’_ he exasperated before answering.

“What Luffy?” Sanji groaned, already wincing at the loud explosion that will be Luffy’s voice. No matter what time of day or night it was, Luffy will forever be screaming incoherently with excitement.

“Sanji! We have a date for Ace’s return home party!” Luffy bellowed down the phone.

“Fantastic Luffy!” Sanji replied sarcastically. “Do you mind telling me why you feel the need to scREAM THIS AT ME AT SIX THIRTY IN THE FUCKING MORNING YOU MORON THIS IS WHEN PEOPLE SLEEP!”

“BECAUSE I WAS REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS!” Luffy screamed back, not realising that this wasn’t a game and that Sanji was mad at him. Sanji dug the palm of his remaining hand into his head, trying to massage out the headache that he was currently getting.

“Alright, when is it stupid?” Sanji asked, making his way to the balcony.

“Tomorrow night, at my house, don’t worry about bringing booze I’ve got that under control,” Luffy replied. Sanji reached for his pack of smokes on the small table, lighting his first on for the day. He enjoyed the nicotine hitting his lungs, relaxing his nerves and muscles. _‘A party? Vivi said something about wanting to meet new people because she felt lonely, she could meet Nami- they could fall in love and have beautiful tangerine babies and Vivi wouldn’t feel so lonely cause she has Nami. Also Nami would freak out in knowing that I know her future wife- Sanji you are the smartest man in all of man kind’_ Sanji smirked at the idea, knowing full well that Nami might hate his guts for a little while but will be eternally grateful in the long run.

“Fantastic, hey do you mind if I bring a friend from R.L? Just she’s new to the area and I want her to get to know you guys,” Sanji asked, knowing this was a perfect way for Nami and Vivi to meet officially.

“Yeah that’s fine, Chopper’s bringing someone from his anatomy class so I see no problem with that!” Luffy replied excitedly, the idea of making new friends always excited him. Sanji had always wondered if Luffy ever had moments where he wasn’t excited.

“Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys soon,” Sanji exhaled the remainder of his cigarette before flicking the butt over the balcony.

“No problem, bye Sanji!” Sanji hung up the phone before he lost all hearing in his ear and headed back inside. He went to the freezer and pulled out his zip-lock bag with frozen fruit inside it and threw it into the bullet blender on the bench. He grabbed the almond milk from the fridge and poured it into the blender and started it, flicking on the T.V. to watch the morning news. Sanji didn’t really pay attention to it; he just needed some background noise to keep his mind at ease. He grabbed his now blended smoothie and headed back out to the balcony, lighting up his second smoke for the morning as he watched the sunrise over in the distance.

He enjoyed the mornings for that reason, the sunrise was always nice and it was before all the morning traffic blocked up the view of the park. He looked out toward the park and saw people doing group fitness on one side and a group doing tai chi on the other. Sanji checked the time on his phone, six forty-five, almost time for his morning yoga session to keep up his flexibility.

He took a drag from his cigarette again and looked out onto the street and saw _him._ That stupid, _irritating_ guy who for some reason Sanji cannot _get out of his fucking head._ Sanji reeled back to that dream he had this morning. He saw green before he woke up, and he felt warm and safe. Does this mean something? Or his brain being a dick to him because he is so desperately single? Either way, he glared at that green-haired man as he did his morning jog down the street. _‘Should I yell something encouraging as he runs past or is that borderline weird? Does he even remember me?_ ’ Sanji thought as he crushed the butt of his cigarette against the railing of the balcony. He doesn’t know he’s going to do it or when, but he will confront that cactus whether he likes it or not.

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Sanji, I am also bi and desperate for love so I heavily relate to him at the moment
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love knowing what you guys know!
> 
> Lots of Love, ST <3


	5. Unfortunate encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do I summaries this chapter? Sanji goes to a party and regrets it almost instantly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE!! ~~  
> I AM BACK AND ALIVE AND READY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY!!  
> I am so sorry it has taken me so long, I got back from Japan a couple of weeks ago which was AMAZING (expect Japanese related stuff in this later on) And my dad's home for a while so I'm spending as much time with him as I can. But yeah, I wrote my first smut called 'When in Tokyo' which I'm pretty proud of considering that only took me a day while this took me... little longer BUT I'M BACK I SWEAR. It's slightly longer to make up for the fact that I haven't uploaded for a while and I'm excited where this is going so be glad this is all 'happy fun times' because drama will happen soon.... When? Who knows! But soon...
> 
> ANYWAY ENGJOY <3 ~~~
> 
> I don't own One Piece  
> Pls don't sue me Oda

Sanji collapsed on the couch in the living area of his home. He didn’t even make it to his room. He spent majority of his morning on his laptop, writing his classical history thesis and transferring his contemporary notes from his notebook to his laptop and all he wanted to do was take a break before he got ready for Ace’s party. He let out a long, drawn out sigh and groaned at the idea of having to get up again. It has been a long, intense day for Sanji and if it wasn’t for the fact that Ace was coming home he would’ve ditched the party and called it a night. _‘Come on Sanji, you can get to your bedroom. I believe in you’,_ not without complaining of course. He legs were strained, his back ached and all he could think about having a nice, hot bath before getting ready for Ace’s. He still had a couple of hours to get ready but come on; he needed to look good for that party, like _really_ good. Ace had told him he was bringing some of his old college dorm mates down with him and that plus one’s were aloud as long as they weren’t in his lovely wording _‘complete shit stains worthy of ruining fun’_.

Sanji finally made it to his room, grabbing his phone before heading to the ensuite bathroom. He sent a quick text to Vivi asking her when she’ll be ready before turning the water for the bath on. His body tingled in excitement as he added soap to the water because you can never be too old for a bubble bath. He hopped in when the bath was still half full and let his body ravel in the feeling. _God_ it felt good; the water was perfect and he could feel the stress leave his body. He reached for his phone that had just vibrated; a message from Vivi saying she’ll meet him at his place at about 5:30. He put his phone back on the basin and turned the water off and soaked himself in the bubble bath. _‘I deserve this bath, I’ve been non-stop all day for the past week and I’m ready to crash’_ he thought as he submerged his head under the water.

Sanji did that a lot, he liked the floating feeling of being underwater. He liked seeing the outside world from his safe cacoon, he felt like nothing could touch him in this state. Not his worries, his aches and pains, his past experiences with domestic abu- Sanji shot right up out of the water, trying to catch his breath and regain his bearings. _‘It’s okay Sanji; you’re still at home. Zeff is downstairs and you’ll be going to a party where no one will hurt you like that again’._ His breathing was settling down when his phone vibrated again, this time from Nami messaging the group chat saying that she had just managed to fit everyone’s drinks into her car before driving off to Luffy’s with Usopp and Kaya. Sanji smiled down at his phone, thankful for the friends he had before unplugging the bath and grabbing towel on the way to his wardrobe.

~x~x~x~

“What do you think? Blue pinstripe or orange pinstripe?” Sanji asked, holding up his two shirts for Vivi to inspect. Vivi learned forward, reaching out to feel both fabrics.

“Go orange, I’m already in blue and I don’t want to be matchy-matchy with you,” she decided as Sanji threw the other shirt at the end of his bed.

“Why? I think we’d be adorable matching together,” Sanji smirked, buttoning up his shirt. Vivi picked up his pillow and threw it towards him, narrowly missing him. “Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because you’re an idiot, now hurry up. After the week we’ve had, I’m ready to get smashed,” Vivi said, grabbing her jacket from the end of Sanji’s bed. Sanji nodded and grabbed his blazer from his desk chair as they headed down the stairs to the back alley exit.

“Hang on, let me find dad. I’ll tell him we’re leaving,” Sanji called after Vivi who waited outside for him while Sanji went toward the kitchen. He realised was going in the middle of rush hour but he felt bad not telling him where he was going. He waved between the chefs along the hotplate row to where Zeff was yelling at the prep team to hurry up, who looked up at his son with a stern look.

“What do you want eggplant?” Zeff asked, making sure to keep his demeanour on.

“Tch, just letting you know Vivi and I are heading out. I’ll let you know when we’re coming home,” Sanji replied, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. Zeff grabbed Sanji by his blazer and pulled him down to his level.

“That’s fine, just make sure if you bring someone home to keep it down. I may be deaf but you’re loud,” Zeff teased as Sanji turned beet red and struggled to get out of his hold.

“Stop being a pervert, old man!” Sanji yelled, kicking his loving father in his peg leg.

“WHAT’D YOU CALL ME YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT? GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!” Zeff screamed back, whacking Sanji upside the head with the spatula.

“GOOD! I WANTED TO LEAVE!” Sanji yelled back, storming out of the kitchen to the back exit. He saw Vivi standing out and checking her phone when she looked up and smiled. “Finally, let’s go!”

~x~x~x~

Sanji and Vivi had just arrived to the front of Luffy and Ace’s childhood house; a large, olden style house that had just been repainted a deep blue colour. The house looked like it’s something straight of a horror movie but thankfully, they did research and no one had died in the house so it was haunted free for now.

“Wow! This place is huge!” Vivi marvelled in the size, eyes sparkling with delight.

“Yeah, this is where Luffy and Ace lived when we we’re kids. They’re guardian is out with the Navy for a while so it’s free until September. Sick party house though,” Sanji finished off his cigarette before stubbing the butt into the sole of his shoe before ringing the doorbell. Before he could push it, Vivi grabbed his arm. “Sanji wait!” Sanji turned towards Vivi and sees that she is visibly shaking. “Sanji I... I-what if they don’t like me? What if I mess up and everyone laughs at me? I’m nothing special, I’m just-“ Sanji stopped her by pulling her into a hug which seemed to catch her by surprise.

“Trust me when I say this, you’ll be fine,” Sanji smiled and she seemed to relax, embracing him harder. Once they parted, Vivi rang the doorbell to which a shirtless, freckled man answered.

“Who’s ther-Sanji!” the man exclaimed, crashing Sanji onto the ground. Vivi just giggled and smiled fondly. “I’ve missed you so much man like you have no idea! Luffy told me you got into R.L! Like that’s amazing! Oh man Sanji I’ve-“

“Ace! For fuck sake man you’re suffocating him,” A blonde haired man yelled, pulling the freckled man off of Sanji, he turned toward Vivi and smiled. “Sorry about that, Ace is like a dog and gets excited when he meets new people and old friends,”

“HEY I’M NOT A DOG! SHUT UP MARCO!” Ace yelled from the headlock he was currently in, not looking very intimidating at all. “I WILL KILL YOU PHEONIX!”

“No you won’t cause I’m your ride back now shut up and let these lovely guests inside,” Marco replied calmly, gesturing for Sanji and Vivi to come inside. Sanji kicked himself off the ground before turning to Vivi. “See? You’ll be fine,” Sanji soothed to which Vivi sighed in relief. “By the way, the freckled devil you see is Ace. Luffy’s brother and an old classmate of mine. The other guy is... Marco? Friend of Ace’s from up the coast,”

“Ah excuse me, that’s _best_ friend from up the coast,” Marco exasperated, removing Ace from the headlock.

“You’re one step away from being _unwanted house guest_ from up the coast you pineapple-looking dumbshit,” Ace sulked, folding his arms and pouting. To which, Marco replied by whacking him in the shoulder.

“WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN? THERE IS A LADY HERE!” Sanji yelled at the two guys still bickering. Marco and Ace put their play fight aside for now and formally welcomed their new friend in the house.

“Oh, by the way I’m Vivi. Sanji’s friend from R.L,” Vivi very shyly explained.

“Nice to meet you lovely, has Sanji made any moves on you yet?” Ace blurted out.

“Shut up Ace!” yelled Sanji and Marco, both kicking him in the shin.

“I apologise in advance for Ace, once he’s 7 drinks in he has no filter,” Marco explained, leading Sanji and Vivi toward the downstairs bar area. “Everyone else is down here, I think the only people we’re waiting on are Chopper and his anatomy friend,”

Sanji and Vivi followed the stairs to the new and improved bar area. “Wow, Garp and Franky sure as hell went all out on the basement,” Sanji said, showing admiration. The actual bar was set-up along the back wall with what looked like oak timber. It had an old school design to it, like it had always been apart of the house. The back wall behind the bar had every form of liquor that was made available ever and it even had a bench with stools to sit at. There was also a handmade pool table in one of the corners that Usopp, Law and Luffy were currently playing a round at that looks expensive and amazing. If Sanji hadn’t of known any better, he would think this place was an actual bar. _‘Franky did an amazing job at this, reminder to have him talk to Zeff about the Baratie’_ Sanji thought, looking back at Ace and smiling.

“How much did your old man fork out for this?” Sanji asked.

“I don’t know but let’s just say Franky can live easily with what he got paid for doing it,” Ace replied, slightly pushing Sanji and Vivi down the stairs. “Guys! Look who showed up?!” Ace called from the top of the stairs. Luffy came barrelling towards him with open arms. “Sanj-“ there was a slight ‘oaf’ sound from Sanji kicking Luffy in the face.

“Can you wait until I get _off_ the stairs? Fucking Christ, your family is constantly trying to kill me,” Sanji groaned, turning back to Ace who just shrugged amusingly. Sanji decided to ignore the two idiots and lead Vivi towards the _normal_ people at the party.

“Hey Sanji, glad you could finally make it,” Usopp greeted, making his shot at the pool table and successfully sinking his targeted ball. “Oh yeah, Usopp is the greatest pool player ever,”

“Don’t be a show off, it makes you look like a jackass,” Law rolled his eyes and turned towards Sanji. “Good to see you made it here safe and sound and I take the girl behind you is your friend Vivi?”

“Hi, it’s finally nice to meet all of you!” Vivi beamed. “Sanji’s told me a lot about you guys,”

“And you still chose to come? You’re a brave lady,” Usopp joked, lining up another shot and sinking it successfully. “Oh yeah! Bow before the great Captain Usopp!”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, it’s the only thing he’s good at other than being a coward,” Vivi looked back at him with a raised eyebrow but instead shrugged it off.

“Sanji, Nami’s looking for you. She’s outside with Kaya and don’t worry we’ll make sure to keep an eye on your new friend,” Law said, pushing Sanji towards the glass doors. He looked back at Vivi, who was currently being given a pool cue from Usopp and shrugged. She’s in good hands, as long as she doesn’t end up alone with Ace. The last thing she’ll need is his home-brew.

Sanji pulled out his smokes and headed out to the balcony where Kaya and Nami were setting their drinks in the coolers. Kaya turned to Sanji and waved while Nami was still organising the drink situation. Sanji waved back and lit his cigarette and headed in the direction. “Evening ladies, need any help?”

“Nah, we’re all good now. Thanks anyway,” Nami smiled, handing Kaya a cider. “How are you doing anyway?” Kaya asked, taking a small sip of her strawberry cider.

“Good, even better soon,” Sanji smiled mischievously at Nami who was staring back in confusion.

“What are you-“

“Just promise when you find out, you won’t hate me,” Sanji interjected quickly.

“What? Nothing you could do could make me hate you and you use to do a _lot_ of things,” Nami replied, looking over to Kaya who also had a knowing smirk.

The day before the party, Sanji had told Usopp that the friend he was bringing was the girl that Nami was crushing on and was super on board at bringing them together. While he did tell Usopp not to tell anyone, he had a feeling he would tell Kaya. He just couldn’t keep a secret from her. But better Kaya than someone like Luffy who would blab it out loud or Ace who’d make sure that your super uncomfortable the whole time. Unfortunately, Sanji knew that feeling first hand and both Nami and Vivi didn’t deserve that treatment.

“Okay so I brought a friend from R.L and-“ Something had caught Nami’s attention, causing her to push him aside and stare intensely at Vivi hunched over the pool table. Sanji looked worriedly over at Kaya who just nodded over to Nami. As Sanji went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder she spun around, right in Sanji’s face with nothing but anger written all over her.

“You KNOW HER?” Nami practically yelled. To say that Sanji was terrified was an understatement; he knew Nami’s full wrath and getting all the flashback to the times where he was on the receiving end of Nami’s fist.

“Maybe...?” Sanji replied innocently, bracing himself for Nami’s fist of fury. Nami stepped forward into Sanji’s space, making him wince and step back again.

“She’s in my class alright? Her name is Vivi, she’s super nice and I thought she might want to meet some new people because she doesn’t have a lot of friends down here,” Sanji moved to hide behind Kaya, who laughed softly at the situation.

“AND WHY DIDN’T YOU THINK TO TELL ME?!” Nami yelled again. While Sanji was not a fan of using women as human shields, he knew Nami wouldn’t lay a hand on Kaya.

“I thought it would be funnier this way,” Sanji replied quietly, both proud and regretting his choice in words. Kaya thought that was the perfect time to evade Sanji’s grasp and duck back inside to see Usopp and the others, leaving Sanji with a _very_ pissed off Nami.

“FUNNIER?” Nami questioned, riling her fist back to punch him in the arm hard. “DO YOU KNOW HOW UNDER DRESSED I AM RIGHT NOW? I’M IN JEANS AND A HOODIE! SHE PROBABLY THINKS I’M A SLOB! AND I HAVEN’T SHOWERED PROPERLY IN LIKE FOUR DAYS! HOW DO YOU EXPEC-“

“Is everything okay Sanji?” A calm, sweet voice asked from the doorway. “I can hear screa-“ Vivi stopped mid-sentence, witnessing the site of her only friend being wailed on by a very angry, bright haired girl.

“Everything is just fine sweet Vivi, just Nami is upset because I’m at this party instead of resting,” Sanji replied smoothly, shooting Nami a _‘you owe me’_ look. “I was complaining to her all week about my leg cramps, she’s just worried I’m over-exerting myself,”

“Uh-yeah, that’s fine. I was just worried is all, I thought I heard yelling uh- so, you’re Nami?” Vivi asked quietly, pink dusting her cheeks. Sanji caught a glimpse of Nami’s as well faint blush and counted that as a small victory. “I’m Vivi, it’s nice to finally meet you. Sanji has said many good things about you,”

“Oh y-yeah- I’m Nami... Hi- uh hey it’s nice to meet you too,” Sanji can safely say he’s never seen Nami so nervous in his life and while he was enjoying seeing the two pretty girls _finally_ interact, Ace decided to show up.

“HEY CHOPPER’S HERE AND HE BROUGHT A DUDE,” he slurred, stumbling outside and grabbing Sanji. “Come on Sanji, lets see Chopper!” he dragged Sanji back inside to where Chopper was currently talking with Luffy.

As soon as Chopper saw Sanji being dragged by Ace, he practically crash tackled Sanji to the floor. While Sanji would murder Ace or Luffy, Chopper was an exception. He was so small and so cute that he really couldn’t tell him off for doing it, he can’t blame him for containing that much excitement. Also at this point in time, Law would kill him for even thinking about yelling at his best student.

“SANJI! IT’S BEEN SO LONG! HOW’S R.L? I’M SORRY I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO HANG OUT MEDICAL SCHOOL IS INTENSE!” Chopper half sobbed-half cheered into Sanji’s chest. Sanji couldn’t help but smile and rub his hair.

“Hey dude, I’m not angry. You’ve got to study hard to be the youngest and greatest doctor ever,” Sanji comforted, pulling his little friend into a hug.

“Don’t think your nice words will work on me stupid~!” Chopper blushed; the kid could never take a compliment.

“Don’t forget Tony, you have your anatomy thesis due in two weeks and if you miss any classes, I’ll know why,” Law mentioned, putting on his _professor Trafalgar Law_ voice.

“I will! Don’t you worry sir!” Chopper replied, getting up quickly off Sanji.

“Wow, his professor voice is so hot,” Ace whispered to Luffy, who just ginned in return.

“Sorry I’m late by the way, my ride got lost halfway here. We drove past the house like nine times!” Chopper explained while Luffy pulled him up. “I tried to help him with GPS but he just wouldn’t listen,”

“Speaking of, where’s your friend little dude?” Ace asked, pulling Sanji off the ground. “And where’s my stupid friend?”

“Oh Marco? I think he’s showing Zoro where to park his bike,”

Zoro? He had to have heard that right, right? Zoro’s not a common name, unless you’re talking about the movie staring Antonio Banderas but someone other than _that man_ named Zoro? _‘That guy couldn’t be friends with Chopper, Chopper’s smart. Very smart, prodigy child infact. The kid got into his course and he’s only sixteen! And Zoro? He’s a muscle head, no way that man knows-_ Just as Sanji was about to finish that chain of thought, Marco started descending the stairs talking about something fighting related with _him._ That stupid green haired, bulk built, Adonis like _thing_ wearing loose jeans hanging sinfully on his hips and wearing a white t-shirt that is _definitely_ a size too small. His arms and chest looked so defined and toned that Sanji could feel the blood pooling in his nose. _‘This is so fucking unfair,’_ Sanji thought, grumbling slightly about god being a dick.

While on his descent down the stairs, Zoro stopped and looked out at one person in particular. His eyes narrowed, sticking his arm out and pointing angrily at Sanji.

 

“You...” he sneered

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that ending huh? What will happen? Who knows, I mean I know but to an extent.
> 
> Also send me request as well on tumblr. I know it's lame but it's the best I can do, we can talk about headcannons!
> 
> https://sanjitrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> ST <3


	6. Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really gotta stop uploading these while I'm half asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO LOVELY SWANS~~~~~<3  
> Here's a new chapter coming at you at 1am Australian est. I wasn't expecting to finish the chapter today, I actually was working on another story to upload today but I felt like if I didn't finish this soon that I was gonna go insane. Also I tend not to proof read these until like the next day so if it kinda sucks, sorry about that. I get tired and I forget where I'm going and then I remember where the story is going and I have to either delete all the writing I did or I have to work my way around it. It's annoying.
> 
> And the bad stuff just continues to happen, my cat ran away and I haven't seen it in a week and I'm getting really worried and I've tried to find it but I can't and I'm just hope she's okay
> 
> But anyway, please enjoy this pile of garbage. I'm probably gonna sleep, I'm so exhausted
> 
> Love ST <3
> 
> I do not own one piece  
> pls don't sue me oda

Sanji was taken a back, staring just as aggressively back at the green intruder. “Me? What about me?” Sanji replied angrily. The room was uncomfortably tense and everyone was staring between the blonde and Chopper’s new friend, even Nami and Vivi had returned from their awkward flirting to see what was going on. Zoro’s gaze bored into Sanji for a few seconds longer before finally deciding to be civil and dropped his hand and sighing deeply. “It’s nothing, I thought you were someone else,”

Sanji didn’t buy it for a second but decided to go along with it and shrug it off while Ace was already running up to the mosshead to show him to the bar. Sanji turned back to Usopp who just shrugged and handed him a pool cue, staring up a new game and obviously trying to ease the tension. Sanji turned back to watched Zoro accept the drinks that Ace was handing him and tried to think of a way to subtly try and talk to him properly, see if he can smooth over any frustrations that the green haired man had towards him. Law noticed how distracted Sanji was but decided to keep it to himself, he knew better then to pry into personal lives.

x~x~x~x~x~x

“Wait... you’ve NEVER had a detention?” Ace slurred to Vivi, currently on his... fourteenth beer? Who knows, Ace was a machine when it came to alcohol consumption.

“No, unfortunately my father had a high reputation where I grew up so I was constantly being watched,” Vivi replied, readjusting her feet in Nami’s lap and passing the bottle of vodka to Sanji sitting on the floor.

The gang had all moved to the common sitting area down near the corner of the bar. This was the first time that the whole gang plus some had seen each other in over a year and Sanji felt very content. Chopper, Law and Luffy had occupied one of the three seaters, Zoro was next to them in the single armchair, next to him was Nami and Vivi who were currently residing on the loveseat while Sanji sat on the floor in front of them, Usopp and Kaya were currently in front of Sanji sharing a beanbag and the furthest away from anything breakable was Marco and Ace on the other three seater. It was cosy and peaceful and Sanji was thankful for everything that was happening right now.

“Do those people not know that snitches get stitches?” Ace asked, readjusting his head in Marco’s lap.

“Ace, shut up,” Marco said, sloppily slapping Ace on the shoulder. “What about you Zoro?”

“What about me?” Zoro grumbled, currently staring down into his whisky tumbler.

“You ever get in trouble at school?” Marco asked again, snatching the beer bottle out of Ace’s hand.

Zoro sighed deeply, running a hand over his face and through his hair. “All the time, I use to pick fights over the dumbest shit,”

“Like...?” Nami asked, taking the bottle of vodka off of Sanji.

His expression darkened for a moment before continuing. “You know, some kid would be like ‘you’re not so tough’ and I would drop them like a sack of potatoes,” Zoro shrugged, leaning back in his single armchair and downing the rest of his whiskey. “I was a dumb fucking kid,”

“That’s like Sanji! One time, some kid called Nami a whore and he kicked the shit out of him!” Luffy laughed at the memory, nearly knocking Chopper onto the floor.

Zoro looked over to Sanji with a puzzled expression. “You fight? I thought you were a dancer,”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “I’m a dancer yes but I also dabble in kickboxing and some martial arts, more for stress relief and to work on my reflexes,”

“Impressive,” Zoro hummed in approval. Sanji tried to fight back the blush currently staining his face and neck; Vivi must’ve sensed his distress and handed him a bottle of corona.

“What about you Ace? Ever get into trouble?” Zoro asked which caused Sanji, Usopp, Nami and Luffy to all break out into laughter.

“Ace holds the school record of most suspensions in month! And the main reason why Senior Muck Up Day was cancelled!” Luffy laughed hysterically.

“Muck Up Day?” Zoro inquired, reaching over to Nami and grabbing the Vodka she was nursing.

“Our school did this thing where seniors did whatever they wanted without consequence on their last day before graduation and Ace somehow-“ Sanji tried to contain his laughter but it wasn’t happening. He was a fit of giggles, as was the rest of the gang. “He- he got a cow on the roof of the library and because cows can’t walk down stairs-“ _Breathe Sanji_ “Th-they had to get a crane to get it off the roof!” Sanji was laughing uncontrollably, clutching his stomach and struggling to breathe. “Oh, I haven’t thought about that in years,”

“What about the time he covered Mr Arlong’s car in suction cup dildos?” Luffy was a fit on the couch, almost pushing Chopper and Law off onto the floor.

“Or what about the time you put weed into the vents at North Blue High?” Usopp added, laughing along while also trying not to push Kaya off the beanbag.

“THAT WAS YOU?” Nami exclaimed, sitting up straight and pointing dangerously at Ace, who just shrugged comically. “ACE! THEY HAD SWAT TEAMS THERE!”

“Yeah but it was funny,” Ace chuckled at the memory, causing Marco to push him on the floor hard. “Ow! What was the for Pheonix?”

“I’m gonna get more drinks from the fridge out back,” Marco suggested.

“I’ll come help!” Chopper jumped off the couch and followed Marco to the garage.

“I might pop out for a quick smoke,” Sanji informed everyone, pushing himself up off the floor and stumbling toward the door. He wasn’t drunk (well, he wasn’t sober but he wasn’t Ace drunk) but being on that floor made his legs numb and they were already sore from doing prac all week at R.L.

He moved toward the balcony, taking a smoke from his pack and patted himself down trying to find his lighter. ‘ _Fuck! It must’ve fallen out of my pocket’_

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

“Looking for this?” A gruff voice came from behind, startling Sanji slightly. He turned to see the green haired man, handing him his purple lighter.

“Thanks,” Sanji replied blankly, snatching the light from him and lighting his cigarette quickly. Sanji turned toward the balcony overlooking the waterfront, trying to hide his face from the marimo.

“Look... about earlier,” Zoro began, moving next to Sanji. “I’m sorry if it seemed threatening,” He rested himself against the railing. “It’s just... I’ve seen you literally everywhere and I guess-“

“This was the last place you’d hope to see me?” Sanji interrupted coldly, taking a drag of his smoke. He’d only officially hung out with Zoro tonight and was slowly realising that the marimo had little to no manners or etiquette what so ever.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN ASS?” Zoro snapped.

“I’M BEING AN ASS? YOU STARTED IT! I’LL KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE IF I HAVE TO!” challenged Sanji, moving into the marimo’s personal space. Unfortunately for Sanji, Zoro wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, stepping forward into Sanji’s space. There face mere centimetres apart. “DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS SEEING YOUR GREEN HAIR EVERYWHERE I GO?”

“I DON’T KNOW! PROBABLY ABOUT AS ANNOYING AS SEEING YOUR DUMB SPIRAL BROW WHERE EVER I GO!” Zoro retorted, getting very into Sanji’s face. Sanji couldn’t help but take in his appearance up close. His jaw looked like it was chiselled by a god, his shoulders were broad and it looked like he had a scar staring up on his right shoulder, his brow furrowed in anger and Sanji hoped it was a slight pink dusting his cheeks but it was probably red from frustration. Either way while the marimo was hot from afar, he was far more attractive up close.

“Tsk I should kick some sense into you, might teach you how to be civilised and not a barbarian,” Sanji threatened, stubbing his cigarette against the railing out of frustration.

“Is that a challenge, swirly?” Zoro seethed, his voice had a deep, dangerous ramble to it that almost gave Sanji a nosebleed. _‘That shouldn’t be so hot... Quick, retaliate before he realises’_

“Give me a time and place moss-head, I’d be happy to put your fine ass on the ground,” Sanji retorted, proud that he got through that sentence without his nose giving out before realising- _‘Shit! I said he had a fine ass! Maybe he didn’t notice?’_

 

Their little stare off continued for a little while longer before Zoro broke it off with a smirk and slight chuckle. “You don’t back down blondie, I might enjoy this. Hawkeyes Dojo, Red Line district. I’m there everyday until nine,” Zoro assured, making sure to do a nice once over on Sanji before making his leave back indoors. “Let’s see if your scrawny ass can take me on,”

Sanji felt his cheeks turn crimson. “IT’S LEAN MUSCLE! NOT EVERYONE HAS TOO BE A MEATHEAD LIKE YOU!” he called after, always wanting to have the last word in. Zoro just ignored him and went back inside, closing the glass door behind him but not before giving Sanji a wink and heading back to the party.

That did it. Sanji was so annoyed, flustered and full of rage that he nearly broke his lighter while trying to light his second cigarette of the night. He breathed the nicotine in deeply, letting it rest in his lungs for a moment before exhaling all of his frustrations out. He was so confused; one minute the brute is picking a fight with him and the next Zoro’s winking at him? Is he doing it on purpose to rile him up or is this that moron’s way of flirting? He wanted to scream, that asshat was being difficult on purpose. Of course Sanji had to have a crush on a complete and utter – _‘Wow okay, I do NOT have a crush on that bastard! What am I, twelve? There’s a difference between finding someone attractive and having a crush on them and I definitely DO NOT have a crush on that-‘_

“Hey Sanj-“ before the intruder could even finish his greeting, Sanji had roundhouse kicked them in the chin. He let the body fall to the ground before realising it was Ace. “OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?” Sanji barked, kicking Ace in the side again for good measure.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were having inner turmoil,” Ace remarked, getting up off the ground and resting against the railing.

Sanji looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that suppose to mean?”

“The only time I can walk up to you without you noticing is when you’re having an argument with yourself,” Ace theorised, pinching Sanji’s cigarette from his hand and taking a drag. “So what can you not decide on now?”

Sanji angrily snatched his cigarette back from Ace before groaning. “It’s nothing,”

“Does have something to do with Zoro and how you want him to take you to pound town?” Ace asked suggestively, causing Sanji to retaliate by kicking him hard in the shins.

“SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!” Sanji growled. “DID USOPP TELL YOU ABOUT THIS? I’LL KILL THAT COWARDLY-“

“Relax will you! No one told me anything!” Ace surrendered, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Sanji’s foot again. “I was going to come out and smoke with you but I saw you guys flirting so I-“

“WE WEREN’T FLIRTING!” Sanji argued.

“Dude there was so much sexual tension out there that I was getting a boner from watching you,” Ace pointed out which only caused Sanji to groan in frustration. “But seriously, have you tried talking to him about it?”

“I can’t, so far every time I try to talk to him he just starts threatening me,” Sanji finishes off his smoke and stubs the butt on the railing again.

“Maybe that’s his way of engaging in conversation. He is Mihawk’s kid after all,” Ace states, turning to face towards the glass door.

“Wait as in Dracule Mihawk? Martial arts expert and Olympic gold medallist Dracule Mihawk? ZORO’S DAD IS HAWKEYES MIHAWK?” Sanji gawked. No wonder Zoro was so stone cold; his dad is literally the most stoic man alive.

“Looks like you two have something in common,” Ace smirked. “But in all seriousness, maybe you guys just need to be alone. He seems to put on the ‘tough guy’ act when other people are around, he might drop it if it’s just you two,”

“I suppose,” Sanji sighed. “That reminds me, what’s the real reason you’re down here?” Sanji asked, shifting the once friendly dynamic to something serious. Ace looked over at Sanji in shock, only because he knew one of the only reasons why Ace was down here. Ace looked down at his feet, feeling all the shame and guilt eat at him.

“It’s different this time okay? Tashigi’s out of town so there’s no-“

“Ace,” Sanji pleaded. “You do this all the time! He dumps you, you run off and cry and the minute his wife leaves, he wants you back! You have to break it off with him. For good,”

“I know, I know,” Ace sighed. “This is the last time. Promise.” he skulled the rest of his beer before heading back inside. Sanji groaned, rubbing his palm into his eyes. He knew Ace wasn’t going to break it off yet; he was too far-gone to see any problem in what he was doing. And Marco, the poor guy probably had no idea that Ace was seeing someone else.

Sanji was tired, and ready to collapse in his soft bed. He pulled out his phones to check the time, quarter-past-two; yeah he should probably head home. As he walked inside, he saw Vivi and Nami still on the loveseat and still talking intently. Sanji smiled fondly at them before making his way over to Luffy, who was currently lying on the floor. “Hey, I’m gonna head home. I’m super tired and I’ve got to go over my prac work with Robin tomorrow,”

“No problem, I’ll walk you out,” Luffy grinned, jumping up off the floor.

“Alright, I’m heading out guys! Thanks for the fun times!” Sanji farewelled.

“I’m going to head out too, I’ve got singing practice tomorrow,” Vivi added, following Sanji and Luffy up the stairs. Before Vivi joined Sanji, Nami hugged her goodbye and slipped a bit of paper into her coat pocket. Sanji smiled fondly at the two, Nami so owed him after tonight. The two said their farewells to the gang before heading up the stairs with Luffy. Tonight had been fun and he only hoped that Vivi enjoyed herself as well.

x~x~x~x~x

“So, what’d you think?” Sanji asked, kicking at the rocks on the footpath as they walked back to the Baratie.

“I like them, they make for good company. I can see why you’re so fond of them,” Vivi gushed, putting her hands in her coat pocket. “And Nami and I are going to the movies on Wednesday,”

Sanji smiled fondly. “I had a feeling you and Nami would get along,”

“Yeah she’s really smart, and kind, and funny, and pretty...” Vivi gasped, realising what she said out loud. “Don’t tell her I said that!”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Sanji reassured, turning down the alley to the Baratie back entrance.

“You sure your father doesn’t mind me crashing at yours?” Vivi asked while Sanji fished for his keys.

“The old geezer will get over it, he’s been taking in delinquents since before I was born,” Sanji reassured, opening up the two doors and leading Vivi upstairs.

When they finally got to Sanji’s room, Vivi was asleep on the sofa bed that was set up for her because Sanji is a gentleman while he got changed in the bathroom. He was brushing his teeth when he heard his phone vibrate. _‘Who’s texting me at nearly three in the morning?’._ When he checked it, he almost choked on his toothbrush.

_Hawkeyes Dojo_

_873 Cake Lane, Red Line District_

_Come find me if you want an ass kicking_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks lovelies!  
> Tell me what you think!!
> 
> Love always,  
> ST<3


	7. Why do you continue to drive me up the wall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finds that he needs to release some stressful tension and Robin helps him figure out a way how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS UP SLUTS~~ GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF THIS PILE OF GOLDEN GARBAGE?
> 
> I'm kidding of course but I put a lot of time into this pile of golden garbage. I'm sorry my updates have been all over the place, recently I just hit a wall both in work and personal life. My best friend got kicked out of her home so she's crashing with me for the meantime which is good. Adulthood, am I right? Just uncontrollable shit happening one after another. But you get through it and you know how to handle that situation next time.
> 
> I do appreciate all the messages and comments you guys leave on my fics and it does like make me want to keep going with this kind of stuff so thank you so much for everything, I really do appreciate it ^_^
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some sexually frustrated bisexual Sanji and after this is when shit gets undyingly real.

Sanji was stressed. Two exams he had to prepare for plus a performance exam that Bon Clay wanted two weeks from now, so now he’s currently lying on the floor, face down, in the middle of a breakdown with the lovely Robin sitting across from him. She’s trying to comfort him by running her hand soothingly up and down his back and while Sanji appreciates the thought, it’s not doing anything for him.

“I am so done with this! My whole life for the past month has been ‘dance this piece’ and ‘write a thesis on that’ and ‘Surprise! We have a super hard pop quiz because we hate you!’ And I just don’t know what to do!” Sanji sobbed into the floor.

Robin sighed deeply, retracting her hand from Sanji’s back. “Have you thought about finding an outlet,” she asked.

“Yeah, the kitchen is my outlet,” he replied, lifting his head off the ground and wiping his face with his jacket sleeve.

Robin rolled her eyes. “No, that’s a job you get paid to do. I mean something that you can do for fun. Franky and I go to museums because I like learning about the past and Franky likes the way I look at the exhibits. It’s not ballet or architecture related and it’s something we find fun. So what about you? What do you do for fun?”

“I mean.... I did kickboxing in high school, that was pretty fun,” Sanji pondered.

“Then sign up and take some classes, or just find a gym space and teach yourself. You need an outlet that won’t stress you out,” she smiled, patting his head affectionately. “If you do nothing but dance twenty-four seven, you’ll go insane,”

“You’re probably right...” Sanji muttered, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

Robin chuckled slightly and patted his cheek. “Probably, now go home. You need to rest and Franky wants to look at places downtown for the reception,”

“I’m so excited that you're getting married!” Sanji squealed, grabbing his sports bag from the corner of the studio.

Robin chuckled happily and smiled. “It is exciting, isn’t it? 

Sanji hugged Robin goodbye before bolting down the stairs heading home. Sanji decided to shortcut through the park, just really wanting to get home and lye down. The late afternoon saw high schoolers lounging around on the grass studying and the late-afternoon tai-chi lesson; it was weirdly tranquil to Sanji who enjoyed observing his surroundings. He took his time, watching the leaves fall from the trees and the afternoon sun sinking behind the cityscape. Sanji continued following the concrete path, closing his eyes and letting the fresh air relax his mind and soul... That was until he was disrupted by a familiar noise.

“You know, I never noticed how stupid you looked until I got up close,” said the obnoxious moss head, smug look on his face.

“Feeling’s mutual moss for brains,” Sanji replied bluntly, obviously trying to cover up the fact that seeing the moron out in public stunned him. It was becoming a bad habit among the two of them, running into each other at random places.

Zoro only smirked, folding his arms and removing one of his earbuds from his ear, he must be in the middle of one of his jogs. “Speaking of, when do I get to kick your ass? Unless you’re backing out,”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t miss a chance to put you on the ground,” Sanji replied back smugly. “In fact, I’m getting back into kickboxing just so I can wipe that stupid smirk off your dumb face,”

Zoro chuckled softly. “You know where to find me shit-dancer, I wanna see if you live up to your talk,” he brushed past Sanji, putting his earbud back in and continuing his jog while. Sanji tried really hard but damn... his butt looked good in those basketball shorts, which continued to aggravate Sanji beyond words. He was silently fuming, curling his fingers into his fists while he bored a hole into the green haired man currently jogging away from him. He threw his hands in the air, an angry groan leaving his throat as he stomped the rest of the way home. Stupid, sexy marimo; too good looking and annoying for his own good. 

 

x~x~x~x~x~x

 

“Sanji, what are you doing?” asked Zeff, walking in on his stupid son currently practicing kickboxing techniques in the living room.

“There’s a guy I need to beat up to defend my honour,” Sanji replied, concentrating on the air kicks he was giving.

“Is it that weird guy that is always running past the restaurant?” Zeff asked, making his way to the kitchen. “You know, the one with the green hair who’s butt you keep staring at?”

Sanji lost concentration, his balance faltering and falling hard on his tailbone.

“DAD I DON’T STARE AT HIS BUTT!” he yelled in frustration.

“Sure you don’t,” Zeff replied half-heartedly, fishing for ingredients out of the fridge. “A fight’s probably good for you, it’ll let out all that sexual frustration you have,” he had a smug grin plastered on his face as he started slicing the fat off of the salmon.

“OH MY GOD SHUT UP DAD!” Sanji yelled again, stomping off to his room and slamming the door shut.

Zeff just chuckled to himself, pissing off Sanji will never get old.

Sanji grabbed his pillow and screamed into it intently. Why was the world punishing him today? He didn’t need this kind of stress in his life, he just wanted a break from everything and the universe decided to be like ‘hey Sanji? Fuck you, in particular, today’ and he just wasn’t having it. He threw his pillow back on his bed and made his way over to his laptop. He opened up a few emails; one from Kuro about how his oral presentation was due on Monday and a couple from the various club’s on campus that peaked Sanji’s interest. 

 _‘Auditions for Swan Lake Thursday/Friday night! Located on East way theatre on campus, will you be the next Odette or Prince?’_ Sanji pondered on it for a moment; while he was studying dance, he also needed to start a portfolio. If he wanted to be taken seriously as a dancer, he needed to start getting auditions and performances under his belt. God knows the dance industry is harsh and if he thinks that a dance company is going to pick up some kid out of dance school with little to no stage experience then he’s actually dreaming. He was one of the Russian dancers in The Nutcracker in high school and he did a performance based off of Romeo and Juliet for a small dance company downtown but to be the possible lead in Swan Lake? One of the most famous ballet performances of all time? That would kick-start his career. He saved the date in his phone and forwarded the email to Robin, knowing that she would help him out with finding a good piece to use for his audition. He decided to change out of his yoga pants and hoodie into sweats and a muscle tank, heading back out into the kitchen, smelling the delicious pesto salmon and pasta from his room. He pulled out the cutlery, setting it on the tablecloth while Zeff dished up their dinner and bringing it to the table

“So eggplant, at the end of the month I have a conference with some big name critics and chefs so I’ll be out of town for a week,” Zeff stated, starting to dig into his pasta. “I’m leaving Patty and Carne in charge for that time but if they do fuck up, please help them out as best you can,”

“No drama’s dad, I’ll make sure they don’t set the place on fire,” Sanji chuckled.

“And me being gone means I’m leaving you here by yourself, so no parties in my restaurant after hours. I didn’t put my life and blood into it for you to turn _my restaurant_ into a party den,” he started lecturing, using his fork to jab at the air toward Sanji, who was rolling his eyes.

“I’m not Luffy, I know the rules,” he groaned, digging aggressively into his pasta.

“Just making sure you and I are on the same page,” Zeff replied contently, lucky that his adoptive son wasn’t the loose ‘wild child’ that Luffy is. They finished their dinner peacefully; Sanji starting the dishes while Zeff was watching his old reruns on the Food Network. The dancer’s phone vibrated in his sweatpants pocket, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. He dried one of his hands on his shirt and fished it out of his pocket, rolling his eyes when he saw who was texting him.

_New message from Dumb Marimo_

_So when am I putting you in your place_

Sanji put his phone on the counter, scrubbing the saucepan out of frustration. What is with that damn marimo and wanting to beat him? Does all that meathead know is how to pick fights? Must he always assert his dominance over people? Or was Zoro only asserting his dominance over him? And why did he find this extremely hot?-

Sanji dropped his saucepan back in the soapy water and straighten his back, glaring at the ceiling and breathing angrily out of his nose. He gripped the edge of the sink with his hands, trying to calm his frustration while simultaneously resisting the urge to smash his head into the counter. _WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS BRAIN?_

 

~x~x~x~x~x~

 

 _‘Well, here you are Sanji. You’ve been putting up with that moron’s horrible remarks for nearly three weeks, now it’s time to kick his ass’_ Sanji tried psyching himself up as he walked into the Hawkeyes Dojo but it was difficult, this is Zoro’s turf. He didn’t know what to expect when walking in there; would it be wall to wall filled with medals and trophies? Would it have a massive floor-to-ceiling oil painting of Hawkeyes Mihawk?

Sanji took in a deep breath and pushed through the double doors at the entrance and he was _floored_ by this place. In front of him were soft mats where kids seemed to be in some form of martial arts class, there was a _rock climbing wall_ sitting against the back of the dojo, there was an upstairs area that looked like it lead to a gym and to the left of those stairs was a sauna and steam room. This place looked state of the art and Sanji had to give Zoro props, this place was pretty rad. He walked toward what looked like the front desk, where a bored girl with pastel pink hair tied up in two pigtails was currently playing on her phone. As Sanji approached, her bored expression turned annoyed as she realised that she would _actually_ do her job.

“Hey welcome to Hawkeyes dojo or whatever, are you interested in trying our gym membership? Join now and get 50% off all future rock climbs and martial arts classes,” the girl said bluntly, barely looking up from her phone.

“Ah no thanks, I’m actually looking for Zoro? He said I had to meet him here?” Sanji asked, scratching the back of his neck out of awkwardness.

The girl looked up at him again, bored expression not leaving her face as she put her phone down on the desk. “Give me a second, I’ll go get him,” she got up from her seat, toward the office door behind her. She opened it ajar and stuck her head between the gap. “HEY MORON! SOME GUY WANTS TO SEE YOU! GET YOUR BUTT OUT THERE!” she screams at what he suppose is Zoro and turns back to Sanji, her bored expression still on her face. “He’ll be with you in a moment,” she planted herself back in the swivel chair, picking her phone back up and completely ignoring Sanji’s existence.

Sanji slung his bag higher on his shoulder as he stood awkwardly and nervously in front of the front desk. Why was he nervous? He was always suave and confident in front of everyone (especially the ladies) so why was currently feeling so nervous? He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to let his negative feelings leave his body. He opened his eyes back up again, seeing _that moron_ exit the office area, punching the pink haired girl in the back of her shoulder before making his way toward Sanji. He held a dangerous smirk on his face as he moved toward Sanji, and all the nervousness that had once left his body had now come seeping back in.

“Well, well, you finally showed your face here. I was beginning to suspect that you chickened out,” Zoro said in a smooth, deep voice that made Sanji want to tremble but he wasn’t going to show weakness in front of the obnoxious asshole. “And I’m sorry about my sister, she doesn’t have a soul or common decency,”

“At least I don’t look like a walking marimo!” the pink haired girl remarked from the front desk, still not looking up from her phone.

“SHUT UP PERONA!” Zoro turned to yell back at his sister, who just made a face at the moss head before ignoring both of them. He sighed in defeat, turning back toward the blonde. “There’s a karate class that’s almost finished, I reckon it’ll be a good place to kick your ass,” he bantered, heading toward the back rooms of the dojo.

“You must be confused because you’re the one who’s being put on the ground,” Sanji retorted, but it wasn’t as vicious as it usually was. It felt more friendly and light-hearted, and it fucking annoyed him. He’s supposed to hate this guy but he just _can’t do it._ All he could do was just get annoyed and frustrated whenever that moron opened his mouth. He didn’t want to get frustrated whenever he spoke, but for some reason he always did. Maybe

there was unresolved tension they need to smooth out and this spar might get out some of the irritations between them.

Who knows? All Sanji knows is that he’s going to kick his ass.

 

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like, comment and subscribe!  
> I love knowing what you guys think~~!!
> 
> Love always,   
> ST <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please like, favourite and tell me what you think!


End file.
